


Under the Mistletoe «BokuAka»

by Ayianno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, akaashikeiji, bokutokoutarou - Freeform, terushimayuuji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayianno/pseuds/Ayianno
Summary: "Bokuto and Akaashi are under the mistletoe!!!" "Kiss kiss kiss kiss!"----------------------------





	

"Bokuto and Akaashi are under the mistletoe!!!"

"Kiss kiss kiss kiss!"

_Hey! Yup, it's me, Bokuto! And now you're probably wondering how I ended up in this situation._

_Well, my friend, let me explain._

_See, today's the 24th of December, yes Christmas Eve, and I am in a party with my teammates and boyfriend. Everything was going just fine and Kuroo said he was going to get us something to drink and eat. While I was waiting for him, Akaashi, our team's setter and my beautiful friend, approached me._  
_We were just talking though. He was telling me all about his relationship with Kenma - which is my boyfriend's team's setter - and I was telling him about mine with Kuroo, when, suddenly, Haruki screamed._

_And that's how I ended up here, in front of one of my best friends, being yelled at by my team to kiss him._

''Are you all out of your minds?! Both me and Bokuto have boyfriends. There's no way in hell we are doing this.''

''Akaashi's right! We are both in a relationship. This is basically cheating!''

''Oh don't feel pressured babe, neither me nor Kenma bother.'' Kuroo smiles at him.

''I'm actually pretty excited about this. You are too, right Kuroo-san?'' Kenma looks at the taller boy with a smirk on his face.

Kuroo nods. ''Very excited, hum hum.''

''No, no, no! Kuroo you were supposed to back me up! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You're my boyfriend, why the hell do you want me to kiss another guy?!'' Bokuto looks at his boyfriend with a weird expression.

Kuroo raises his shoulders and lets them fall back down with a smile on his face, while one of his arms is around Kenma's neck, who admires his boyfriend's blushing face.

''It's just a kiss guys! What's supposed to go wrong, anyways? Just do it!'' Yamato says.

The two boys stared at each other, gulping and blushing. It was pretty hard for both. Which is kinda stupid, since they are best friends. They shouldn't feel uncomfortable with this, but they do. Maybe if none of them were in a relationship, it would be easy. But they both are! They feel terrible about this whole situation and let's not talk about the fact that their boyfriends are supporting this.

Bokuto gulped again. ''Let's just get this over with, okay Akaashi?''

Keiji didn't say anything, but nodded.

Nervously, Bokuto pulled Akaashi closer, holding his face between his hands.

The boys' friends started to count to three as Bokuto and Akaashi closed their eyes.

As the boys around them shouted ''three'', Bokuto leaned in and kissed Akaashi's lips, making the black haired boy shiver.

Everyone around them counted to five, making the boys pull away, as they reached said number. They looked at each other's eyes, a fierce blush dusting their faces. 

''See? Was it that hard?'' Kuroo asks, grasping the boy's chin strongly, making Bokuto look at him - with a nearly disgusted face - and stealing a messy kiss from the boy.

Akaashi watched the scene and, for some kind of reason, he wished he was in Kuroo's place. For a split second, his eyes widened. Why was he wishing for such thing? He had a beautiful boyfriend and he and Bokuto were friends. So why were his lips suddenly missing Bokuto's? Why were his body, mind and soul begging for more of they boy's touch? He shook his head, trying to forget about the episode, and walked towards his boyfriend, kissing him slowly, while resting his hands on the boy's lower back. When they pulled away, Kenma looked at him in the eyes.

''Are you embarrassed, baby?'' he whispered in the boy's ear. ''I thought you would be just fine, since you and Koutarou-san are old friends and get along so well. I was sure you would like it.'' He smirked.

''Don't you dare teasing me, Kenma. I'll fucking murder you.''

''Guess I was wrong.'' he admitted, giggling in the end. Keiji rolled his eyes, while Kenma hugged his waist.

The rest of the night went well, for some at least. For Bokuto and Akaashi, it was pretty hard. They kept throwing glances to each other, still not being able to speak after their mistletoe episode. Especially for Bokuto, since he was never the kind of person who'd feel humiliated or embarrassed because of something like that.

 

\------------------------

 

This was bad, Akaashi couldn't sleep at all. It was almost 4a.m. now and he wasn't used to stay up till this late. All he could think about was that kiss.   
_Out of everyone, why him?! Why would it have to be Bokuto-san?! I don't understand. Jesus Christ, couldn't it be Kenma, instead?_  
  
Kenma... Akaashi was even more angry now that he remembered his boyfriend's words.   
_''I'm actually pretty excited about this.''_  
This was no good. Even HIS BOYFRIEND wanted to see that happening. Was this some sort of kink that both he and Kuroo shared? Watching your boyfriends kiss right in front of you?!

He sighed. ''There's not really much I can do now. What's done is done. So I should probably stop worrying about it and just go to sleep.''  
However, no matter how hard he tried to, it just wouldn't happen.   
Just then, he had an idea. 

 

~~Akaashi:~~ ~~~~ ~~~~Bokuto? You're up?

 

 ~~dumBokuto:~~ Akaaaaaashi

 ~~dumBokuto:~~  yeees. I can't sleep :(

 ~~dumBokuto:~~  and it looks like you can't either

 ~~dumBokuto:~~  what's keeping you up?

 

 ~~Akaashi:~~ ~~~~That fucking dumb party it is.

 

 ~~dumBokuto:~~ OI AKASHIII. DON'T SWEAR. YOU DON'T DO THAT.

 ~~dumBokuto:~~  but... That's what also is keeping me up...

 

 ~~Akaashi:~~ Bokuto-san, it's Akaashi, not Akashiii or Akaaashi

 ~~Akaashi:~~ So you were thinking about it too, hum?

 

 ~~dumBokuto:~~  yeah. Sorta.

 ~~dumBokuto:~~  but it wasn't that bad, was it?

 ~~dumBokuto:~~ I mean, yeah Kenma and Kuroo were there and stuff

 ~~dumBokuto:~~ but Akashiiii

 ~~dumBokuto:~~ you thought it was that bad? was it my fault?

 ~~dumBokuto:~~ AM I A BAD KISSER?!

 

 ~~Akaashi:~~ Please, calm yourself down...

 ~~Akaashi:~~ No, you're not a bad kisser. But that whole situation... And Kuroo and Kenma watching made me really uncomfortable...

 ~~Akaashi:~~ Hey, Bokuto?

 

 ~~dumBokuto:~~ yeah Akaashi?

 

 ~~Akaashi:~~ Does Kuroo treat you badly?

 

 ~~dumBokuto:~~ hum? no, why are you asking that?

 

 ~~Akaashi:~~ Nothing... Just... The way he grasped your chin and the look you gave him before he kissed you... It seemed so rough that I thought that maybe he did

 

Akaashi waited to see if Bokuto answered him, but 30 minutes later he decided to just give it up, as the boy was probably asleep now.

 

 ~~Akaashi:~~ Well then. Good night Bokuto-san :)


End file.
